Episode 2474
Mikey Episode Number: 2474 Date: Friday, April 15, 1994 Sponsors: B, L, 6 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "What Do You Do With a Fruit?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Insects (instrumental w/ kid VO, same music as "Peacock") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Hoots tells everyone to imagine that it's turning from nighttime to morning, and the birds are waking up in the forest, while Bobby McFerrin sings "Tweet in the Mornin'." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|“Hey Mr. Clock, time to tick-tock!” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Sick Bread |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy wears a green derby hat as he sings about L, "The Leading Letter of My Life." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: L for lion |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl tries to figure out why her dog is crying. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Talk" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho goes from the top of the ladder to the bottom of the water tank. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "I'm Under the Weather Over You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"At the Coastline" (Beach Boys style) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Christopher talk about what love is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two kids hear a letter L poem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Estefan sings a special version of "1-2-3" to Big Bird and the Birdketeers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog counts six happy little Twiddlebugs, and when he is finished, the Twiddlebugs have a party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Six circus balls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Six children dance in a colorblock grid. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A caterpillar sings "Exercise, Exercise." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Herry Monster, and Billy rearrange themselves in different ways and count to three, until they get exhausted and faint. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The O in STOP bounces around, and the other letters ask it to stop (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Deena plays garden. Deena expresses some anxiety about her sunflower not growing despite having planted the seed just moments earlier. Olivia explains that it "Takes a Little Time" for a flower to grow; sometimes days and weeks. She sings about having patience and that things like walking, talking, and growing take a little time, love, and work, waiting until you get it right. Deena goes through a list of things, asking if those things take time, too. Like, roses, noses, and reading books. Finally, she decides that instead of a sunflower, she'll plant a tulip, expecting it to grow immediately. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ladies, birds, and fish march forward and backward |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Live at Sesame Hall, Bob, Maria, and Luis sing "The Curious Cantata" about a bird who asks a lot of questions, played by the ever-curious Big Bird |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (Limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird's eyes get wider as the next segment plays ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Wash Your Hands Before You Eat" (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. After the credits roll, we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide